


Short Pants

by Shenanigans



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Community: dckinkmeme, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, fanfic isn't sex ed, improbable lube, kinkmeme fill, they're verse as heck y'all, vague d/s overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: It's Halloween and Jason is willing to break out the costume. Roy is willing to break furniture.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 197





	Short Pants

**Author's Note:**

> [kinkmeme fill](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=762110#cmt762110)

They didn't make it to the bedroom. Jason was face down, flushed and oversensitive where he panted against the kitchen table, both hands gripping the metal edged formica. He was trying to be quiet. He was trying to do more than just noise and throb, but he was bent over the edge with one of Roy's calloused hands at the back of his neck, the full strength of his grip locked to keep Jason from squirming away, from shoving and rutting the table further across the tile. He couldn't be quiet, his pulse hot and present under his skin while Roy made a soft noise like he was dying.

"Fuck, Jaybird," he had whispered, husking and reverent. Jason had been embarrassed, flushing and frowning blackly at him before crossing his arms over his chest and holding his gaze. Jason had swallowed and Roy had looked like he was going to kick the door shut and touch him right then and there, that focused gaze going black and blown the way it did when Roy was about to hit his knees, about to push Jason's knees open, about to open his mouth, about to open him.

"Don't say a word," Jason had exhaled, lifting his chin and glared Roy to a stop. 

"Bad word, Daddy," Lian had said, shaking her head at them from under the drug store bought Batman costume, the thin plastic mask covering half her face. She'd held a plastic orange pail shaped like a jack-o-lantern and the put upon air of a child waiting to raid the neighbors for free candy. 

"Jason? Where? What?" Roy had stared. Jason had wanted to be pleased that he'd struck the archer speechless. He had wanted to smirk. He hadn't expected the hot flush of nerves, of being utterly and completely aware of the way his legs felt naked, shaved and bare. He hadn't expected the way Roy had looked at him like he was already inside him.

"Batman needs a Robin," Jason had muttered, shoving Roy's face with a full palm and moving to hold a hand out to Lian. He hadn't worn the short scales in a few years. (He'd had to wash the blood out.) "C'mon."

Roy had been quiet most of the night, smiling and answering Lian when she bubbled brightly, skipping down the long Victorian lined streets in their section of Star City. He'd gawked and marveled at her bag of candy. He'd been in a long trench coat and a collared shirt that looked like it had been designed to be futuristic in the 80's. He had a mismatched tie and a five o-clock shadow. Jason was half sure the gun holstered at his side was real. 

"Rick Deckard," Roy had explained, voice rough as his eyes continued to glance off of Jason like a stone off of water. There had been a pause and then Roy had looked at him, eyes wide. "Bladerunner?"

"Right," Jason had replied, huffing around the feeling he'd failed another test. He'd tugged the collar of the yellow cape and plucked at the elastic of the short shorts. He flushed when Roy grabbed his wrist, eyes hot in the orange streetlights. He was in the Robin costume, the tight green panties still as awkward as the first time he'd worn them. 

"Don't."

"Don't what? They're riding my ass-"

Roy's fingers had tightened and Jason had watched the way his throat worked, adam's apple bobbing against the collar and shifting the tie. Roy had opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Jason had startled at the soft touch of his fingers as they stretched to trace the edge of the green where they rode over the breadth of his thigh and inward, cutting tight and close. "I didn't know you had this."

"It's _mine_."

Roy had coughed and Jason had watched his tongue tuck against the back of his teeth as he held Jason's eyes through the white out lenses and tugged the elastic just enough that Jason could feel cool air against his skin, the shock of it electric and heady. 

"Roy?"

Roy had ducked close, one finger finding the line of Jason's length as his mouth touched his ear. "I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

Jason had flushed, hot as his dick twitched against the touch and turned, eyes on the group ahead of them. "Good."

Their living room was a small square in a craftsman style house that had windows that opened onto a view of the sound. The couches faced each other, right angles to the stone and tile fronted fireplace decked in built-ins that were slowly filling with battered paperbacks in seven languages, the lower shelves children's books and the cabinets filled with board games and emergency weapon's safes. Jason had leaned into the corner of the couch that faced the kitchen, the back to the wide window and let Roy and Lian sort the candy into careful piles. He could feel the weight of Roy's attention- the way he refused to look at where Jason had one heel up on the cushion, the yellow cape puddling in his lap as he pushed his toes of his other foot against Roy's hip in time with the music playing from the speakers. Roy liked having music playing all the time, a soundtrack to keep him moving, to give him a beat to focus on when he needed it.

The coffee table was a neat walnut with duck tailed inlays that Roy had built himself and Jason didn't let himself think about the way his hands would smooth over the warm wood with pride. He didn't let himself think about the same look when Roy's palms would smooth over Jason's thighs in their bedroom, the fall of his red hair tickling his skin when Roy would hum the same pleased noise and push open mouthed kisses to the fragile paler skin at the inside of his thigh. 

"Can I steal a piece?" He had asked Lian, who had frowned at him behind her dollar store Batman mask, the cognitive dissonance of it being a familiar look and so wildly unfamiliar giving Jason pause. 

"You can have the white one," she told him, pointing at the discard pile filled with pineapple lollipops and healthy alternative candies.

"Very gracious of you," he'd snickered, plucking the lollipop to tucking it into his mouth. 

"Time for bed." Roy's shoulders had been a straight line of tension as Lian had pouted. "Up we go. Teeth and jammies."

"Don't eat my candy, Jay."

"I'll be good," Jason had told her, watching Roy collect himself and then her before he moved out of the room and down the hall.

He had waited for Roy to stand in the arched entrance to the living room, back lit and rippling with the sort of intent that made Jason want to feed him his dick, want to roll onto his front and let Roy finger him insensate and pulsing pre-come. It was the look he'd been waiting for all night. It was the look he'd hoped for after a breathless night of easy sex, the breezy kind that left him flushed and snarling a smile into Roy's hair when he panted over him. 

"I jerked off over you in Titans Tower," he'd said, surprising himself- fucked honest and warm in his bones and the weight of Roy draped sweat slick against him.

"Oh fuck," Roy had groaned, dick twitching against Jason's side as a flush blossomed perfect and red over his chest. Jason had felt the way it prickled hot. 

"Just stuck my hands down my pants and jerked off to the idea of your hands on me. That stupid guitar, man. Who gave you the right?"

"The guitar did it for you?" Roy had gone up on his elbows, fingers pushing into Jason's hair as he shifted his hips lazily around a wry grin.

"Like you don't have a Robin fetish. I bet you'd nut in your jeans if I pulled out the old costume."

Roy's eyes had gone a little glossy even as he made a soft noise of disbelief. "Like you could fit in it."

"Surprise," he'd whispered, swallowing at the look on Roy's face and reaching to grab the length of his dick through the fabric to squeeze once, as he tilted his head back and let Roy watch. "It's a little tight."

The only answer Roy had given him was the sound of that ugly costume tie sliding undone as he reached to turn off the light. 

"Roy?"

Now, he was face down on the kitchen table and Roy was straight armed, just over his shoulder and focused. Jason couldn't get purchase, could only hold on as Roy kept tracing an idle thumb against him through the fabric of the scales.

"Think you could come like this," Roy breathed, voice a deep scratchy rumble of want as his fingers flexed at the back of Jason's neck. "I bet you could. I bet I could just fuck you with my thumb. I bet I could get you whining. I bet I could get you leaking. You'd want it," he continued, like he was wondering even as the fabric of his pants rashed against the back of Jason's bare thighs. 

Jason had expected Roy to shove him into the bedroom and pull at the uniform, had expected him to just ruck it down over his ass, bunched at the top of his thighs and the back hiked over the line of his spine. He'd expected Roy to wedge into him, to fuck into him with short controlled stabs until Jason growled and slapped a hand to the wall over their headboard and shoved back. Sometimes it would be him grinding into Roy's body, the tight clenching heat and the way his dick went bright pink and blood swollen against his stomach, leaving slippery trails against his pale skin while his nipples went hard and the flush bloomed bright and splotchy under his collarbones and under the thick mottled patches of freckles. He liked to watch Roy take him. He liked to watch Roy whisper his name and reach between them to jerk himself in quick hard strokes, unrelenting as Jason rolled his hips and pushed his leg against his chest and ground deeper. He couldn't get close enough, couldn't get far enough inside Roy to sate the electric aching need for him. He wanted to bottle the soft endless fucked out noises Roy would make after he'd come, mouth sloppy and the slick heat of him smearing over his knuckles and into the skin of Jason's stomach until it was too much.

It always felt like too much with them.

The reality was that Roy had just walked quietly forward, hair unbound as he'd let the tie drop to coil in the candy. The reality was that Roy had stopped just at the end of the couch and exhaled. Jason had felt his gaze like Roy was touching him. 

"Stop."

Jason had grinned, sharp and excited.

"It's going to be like that?" he'd breathed, saucy as he disobeyed, rubbing against his palm.

"I said," Roy had managed, hands loose at his sides. " _Stop_."

The night was easing into something darker, something silent as the neighborhood shut down. A car drove past, the headlights catching Roy in bright white light through the patterned lace of the curtains. He was tall and pale, limned in black and white with the green of his eyes swallowed by the blown black of his pupils. He had two swatches of red high on his cheeks as he stared, glowing in the light for the length of a breath and Jason could see the desire on him, could feel it press against him with the weight of the words. He had swallowed and let himself go, letting his hand drop onto the couch cushion and curl palm up as Roy tilted his head.

The moment felt swollen, too warm, too tight, to full and Jason fought against the urge to shift, to move his hips and just let his mouth open. Roy's jaw flexed and he unbuckled the sleek shiny belt, the noise of it a soft metallic sound that continued as the silent sigh of his zipper pulled open. Jason watched as Roy reached into his pants and pulled his dick out. He watched the way Roy's chest heaved and his eyes went heavy lidded as he stroked himself, once, twice, and a snarling third time that milked a pulse of pearly pre-come to smear over the thick pink head.

"Kneel."

Jason had blinked, wetting his lips and slipped off the edge of the couch and onto his knees, the soft pile of the blue and white Persian rug the only padding. He set his hands carefully on the tops of his thighs, spreading his knee until one touched the wooden leg of the couch and the other slipped slightly under the coffee table. He could feel the way his dick was shifting, pushing and throbbing under the elastic. He exhaled, swallowing and wriggled his ass against his heels slightly to resettle himself, feeling the moment the tip of his cock popped past the elastic, trapped against his stomach where he waited.

"Like this?" He had wanted to rub his palms over his thighs. He'd wanted to reach and cup his balls. He'd wanted to shove the shorts down.

" _Perfect_ ," Roy had whispered, moving silently in the heavy boots he'd picked for the costume. He didn't speak, just slid a thumb along his cock to angle it down, mouth dropped open as he watched himself smearing against Jason's mouth.

Jason had felt the throb of want pin him in place. He opened his mouth, setting his lips around the head of Roy's dick, touching the slit with the flat of his tongue. He could taste him, taste the bitter slick of it, the way it made his mouth water- ready for the rough shoved slide that would choke over his tongue. He had been ready to gag on him, had been ready. Roy had just sighed, a punch of breath in the dark and reached down his own body to cup his balls, both ruddy knuckled hands where Jason could see them if he wasn't watching Roy's face. 

"You shaved," Roy had said after a long moment of Jason soft lipped and breathing around the welling taste of Roy in his mouth. He rolled his hips then, one quick shove that pushed Jason's nose against his knuckles, that tucked his chin against the thumb of his other hand. Roy just stayed there, watching Jason take him and sucked his teeth. Jason shivered, back of his neck prickling as he fought to stay still, to stay on his knees. He could feel the crackling tickle of red hair against his nose, mouth full and lips stretched as his tongue worked against the weight, against the press.

He knew Roy didn't want him to answer. Roy shifted his hand then, reaching to pet Jason's hair back from his face, fingertips tracing over the scar in his brow before sliding lower to trace to the seam of Jason's mouth to hook in, touching where Jason was tonguing the underside of his cock. He shivered and pulled back, pulled out. He smeared the spit slick length over Jason's cheek, bumping against the ridge of his domino mask before shifting again and rubbing along Jason's jaw.

Roy hadn't spoken; he had replaced his dick with his fingers, gripping Jason by hooking a thumb behind his teeth and tugging him along. He backed up, leaving Jason to follow in a quick scramble, bare knees rubbed raw and red on the carpet as he did his best to follow. He felt ungainly. He felt small. He could feel the way he was shaking with want as he watched Roy pull him to the kitchen and up onto his feet again.

"I _need_ to fuck you."

"Okay," Jason had breathed, opening his mouth to ask a question before Roy just shook his head and reached to cup the back of Jason's neck and press close. He let Roy kiss him, let him smear his mouth against the swollen red of his lips and sip the taste of his cock from Jason's tongue. 

"Let me just..." Roy had gritted, swallowing before just taking a half step back and pulling Jason down, bending him toward the table. He had shifted around him, kicking his ankles apart and pressed his cheek to the Formica table top. "Grip the sides."

Jason had whined, the slap of his hands suddenly loud. Roy had palmed his hips and tugged him back slightly until he was off the table, chest pressed down. "Roy?"

"I'm going to take good care of you, Jaybird," Roy had promised, reaching under him and tugging the green short pants to the side, tucking his hand into the heat, gripping the base of Jason's cock. Roy growled at the smooth feel. "Fuck, you _shaved_."

"Had to in this uniform," Jason managed, voice strangled as he panted against the formica, the heat of his breath puffing over the pale top, reflecting back at him. He was having trouble finding the right words, finding anything but the simple syllables of Roy's name and a shameless please.

"Gonna beg, Jaybird?" Roy husked, voice mottled with want as he pulled his hands away, leaving Jason trapped in the too tight shorts and shooting pre-come in a wet mess. "Let me in?"

Roy had touched the crack of his ass, pressing the fabric in until he could press a light thumb in a teasing push.

Now, Jason could only pant and feel the way he was opening for Roy's fingers. He could only hold on to the table as Roy teased at him. He could only feel the slight jangle of the slim metal belt buckle, the fabric of Roy's shirt against the backs of his thighs. He could feel the promise of his dick, feel the touch in brief taps as Roy's hips rolled in time with the press press press of his thumb. "You think about this when you touched yourself?"

Jason gasped, screwing his eyes shut. "Roy-"

"You think about me holding you down?" He felt the firm clench of Roy's other hand before it slipped into his hair, curling into the sweat damp heat and clutching just right. He felt the tug of Roy lifting his head up slightly by the pull to his hair. "You think about me fucking you? Did you hope I would be this big, baby? Did you want me to wedge into you, to stretch you out around me? Did you know you'd be this pretty? Did you slip fingers in? Were you curious?"

"Roy, _fuck_ -"

"Did you hope I'd push you face down and crawl on top of you, rut against you until you were so hot you couldn't say anything but yes?"

"I-"

" _Tell me_." Roy's thumb pressed hard and held, pinning Jason to the table as his thighs trembled, dick swollen and throbbing. 

"I wanted you," Jason exhaled. "I _wanted_ you. I didn't know... I didn't know how, not really. I just wanted your hands on me. God, _Roy_."

"Did you make a mess?" Roy asked, turning his hand slightly to stretch his fingers lower, skating over Jason's balls where they were tight and taut. The sudden grip in his hair was the only warning before Roy moved, pulling the thigh of the scaled short pants to the side, the cool air over where Jason was puckered, twitching and wanting a soft shock. He could feel Roy behind him, could feel the way he stepped closer to press against the backs of his thighs, the weight of his hard cock nudging past his balls to where his own dick had slipped out to leak into the air. "Did you hope I'd fuck you?"

"Find out," Jason growled, showing Roy his teeth as Roy pressed into him with his thumb, a moan like a gut-shot when he felt the prepped slick Jason had left for him.

"Oh, _Jason_."

"Gonna fuck me, Roy?"

"You gonna say please?" Roy managed and Jason could feel the blunt head bump against him next to where Roy was still thumbing and pulling him open. He could feel Roy's gaze, watching the pink flash of him inside.

" _Plea_ -"

Roy shoved in and Jason choked at the wide shocking ache of it, the way Roy bent over his back and panted against the back of his neck, both hands settling at his hips as he stretched, easing somehow deeper. "Nothing like the feel of you, Jay. Nothing ever as good. So tight, fuck, so perfect for me."

Jason wished he could make something other than vowels to smear against the table top, but he was pushed onto his toes by it, the burn, the shake, the ache of Roy fucking him. Jason was a large man, broad and brawny with thickly muscled thighs and Roy loved to reach and hold him with the punishing strength of an archer's grip. 

Roy never made him wait, not really. Jason would always be about to grit out a rough demand but Roy would be sliding out to slap back in, just a shove that would shift the table, shift him. He'd reach, give Jason a hand to moan into, a palm to hide the wanton sex loose noises that would rattle out of him, the little soft sounds that choked him as Roy set a grueling pace, the slap of his hips muffled by the fabric of his costume. He could hear it, the wet lurid sound of them fucking, the taboo of it. He could keep time with the wet slap of Roy's dick, the aching rhythm of praise that fell out of Roy's mouth like kisses.

"Touch yourself now," Roy allowed, biting at the back of Jason's neck, nose tight to his skin, forehead grinding down as he went reckless, rutting and fucking into Jason with a mindless pursuit. "Come for me."

Jason got a hand under the waist of his shorts, stroked twice, and choked Roy's name as he came apart and came in a helpless tangle of fantasy and tight hot perfect.

"Oh fuck, _Robin_ ," Roy managed, hands going vise tight as he shoved deep, gutted by his own release and stabbing in over and over, desperate to get deeper, to smear himself further.

The kitchen was quiet, just the long restless panted breaths as they crashed. Roy was shaking against him, a low hum rumbling in his chest as he hissed, reluctant to leave the sweet terrible heat of Jason's body. Jason could feel him softening, could feel the bellowing heave of his chest against his back. He could feel where the metal edge of the table had cut rigid red lines into his hands where he'd held on. He could feel the tangle of Roy's red hair against his jaw. 

Roy made a sad noise and twitched his hips, slipping out and Jason frowned at the wet mess he'd left behind. They panted in the dark, Jason's mouth tasted like sex and pineapple lollipops. He felt the soft lingering kiss Roy painted against the back of his neck and then shifted to smile against his jaw. "Damn."

"Robin, huh?" Jason would arch a brow but the spirit gum keeping his domino in place was tacky and pulling red into his skin.

"You started this," Roy informed him, breathless and happy before pushing both palms next to Jason's sides and straightening. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Jason snorted, wetting his lips and waiting until Roy let him up. 

"How's the suit?" Roy sounded light, indifferent, but Jason could feel his hands skate over the green fabric as Jason shifted and tucked himself away, pulling the short pants straight and tugging the collar of the cape from where it was trying to choke him slightly. 

"Suit is fine, you asshole," Jason snorted. "Not the first time I've had to clean come off the green."

"This is fascinating." Roy was grinning at him when he straightened finally, mouth a red smear. "Tell me more about the adventures of sexual awakenings in short pants."

"Pervert."

Roy's answer was to grin and reach with accuracy to cup him through the shorts. "You love it."


End file.
